ADMIN CORE-001: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT Overall, Administration, rated as ?Outstanding? in the 2010 Summary Statement, holds the responsibility for managing and coordinating all financial and operational functions related to the strategic vision of the OSUCCC and CCSG. With Dr. Caligiuri assuming responsibilities as the OSUCCC Director as well as the CEO of the James Cancer Hospital in 2008, Administration was re-organized in 2010 in a similar fashion in order to integrate the administrative leadership to better facilitate the clinical and translational research mission of the OSUCCC. Further, the key roles that Administration now plays have grown considerably and are fully integrated across the Medical Center and the University to ensure the OSUCCC and CCSG needs are represented, prioritized and facilitated in an effective manner. Also in the 2010 Summary Statement, the reviewers rated Senior Leadership ?Exceptional?. Dr. Caligiuri now enters his 12th year as the OSUCCC Director and his 7th year as CEO of The James Cancer Hospital overseeing the entire cancer program at The Ohio State University. As the Director of the OSUCCC, Dr. Caligiuri has direct reporting to the Provost of the University and as CEO of the James Cancer Hospital he has direct reporting to the President of the University. To operate most effectively, Dr. Caligiuri has established a leadership structure with three key leadership positions directly reporting to him, the Senior Executive Director for Administration, the Deputy Director and the Physician-in-Chief. This executive team along with the Associate Directors of Basic Science, Clinical Research, Population Science, Biospecimen Research and Shared Resources as well as the Directors of Research Operations, Clinical Research Administration and Information Technology make up the core OSUCCC Senior Leadership Team. Now as the OSUCCC enters its 39TH year, the Senior Leadership team with Administration is responsible for coordinating the strategic growth of the Center, including facilitation of outstanding basic research programs, inter- and intra-programmatic collaboration, guiding translational and clinical research efforts, education and community outreach and provision of appropriate Shared Resource facilities. The team is also responsible for developing and executing long-term vision and strategic planning for the OSUCCC, and working towards the NCI goal to reduce morbidity and mortality from cancer. The changes that have occurred during the last funding cycle have been dramatic in terms of growth. Nonetheless, the path and vision set by the Director are for continued expansion of scientific discovery and translational research remains, with emphasis on our core strengths in cancer genetics, experimental therapeutics and prevention. Throughout this current cycle, Senior Leadership and Administration have worked together successfully to coordinate efforts and achieve several key accomplishments in support of the mission of the OSUCCC and CCSG.